Lazzzy Morning
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Just a drabble on a couple of my favorite characters: Jensen and Cougar. Cougs has a little word fun with Jensen. Slash. The word that's the solution to the puzzle is one of my favorite words for some reason, and I thought this would be cute to write.


**Lazzzy Morning**

"Cougs, what's a five letter word for eradicate?"

They were spending the morning together, in bed, both of them too lazy to get up and find breakfast. Cougar was still under the covers, his arms crossed behind his head, merely admiring the view of Jensen, who was sitting cross-legged before him, a pen in his mouth and concentrating on the newspaper in his hands. Cougar had to admit, he was a little jealous. It seemed that the techie had forgotten all about him, and it was rare that he would ever forget about him.

But he answered his question anyway, knowing the answer after all. Because now it seemed that his boyfriend hadn't forgotten about him after all.

"Snuff."

He used to do crossword puzzles when he was younger, so many of them that he simply lost interest when he joined his team. Jensen had never done one before and he was wondering why he bothered to do one now, on their morning off, when they were together and relaxed and happy. Clay could burst through the door at any moment and forget about his promise to give them some peace after endless jobs. Then Cougar would get really depressed, because he and Jensen hadn't done much so far. Yeah, last night was great, but that was only half of it. He wanted to take him out again tonight and wanted to eat breakfast with him and wanted to cuddle with him.

Was that too much to ask?

"Wow. I feel stupid."

Cougar kissed his forehead, secretly hating how much Jensen had said that over the course of the past week. The techie couldn't help it that he was forgetful or flawed sometimes, and he shouldn't feel like he had to put himself down. It came to the point now where even if Clay didn't scold him, he would scold himself. And that left Cougar to pick up the pieces and show Jensen just how vital he really was to both the team and to him.

"Don't say things like that. You are not stupid."

Jensen sighed, "Yeah well, he threw the newspaper to the side of the bed, far enough away from him, I can't even do a crossword puzzle right, yet alone hack into CarrTech's financial projections."

That had been their last job, which had failed miserably, not even completely Jensen's fault. He kept on beating himself up on the fact that he wasn't able to hack into their system, but the thing was, Jensen wasn't perfect. He couldn't do everything, couldn't hack into every computer in the world. Not even Cougar could get a perfect shot every single time. Sometimes it took a second chance. And unfortunately, this time it was too late for a second chance. Which only made the techie hate himself even more.

Cougar pulled him back from his upright position on the bed so he could lie against his chest. Jensen took a deep breath and crossed his arms, Cougar clearly being unable to help him relax. He would just have to try something else.

He licked his lips, smiled as he looked down at Jensen, and began.

"You are s… Smart…"

Jensen grinned, he loved it when Cougs did this.

"N…Naked please?"

The techie grinned and slipped his shirt back off, snuggling up further into the sniper, holding on to his next beautiful words to help him get through their morning together.

"U…Unique..."

As if there was ever a day that Cougar didn't tell him that. It showed in everything he did for him, every time he looked at him.

"F…Fun to be around..."

"And, he kissed Jensen firmly on the lips, another F… fantastic and farfetched in your beliefs that you must put yourself down."

"That's two, Cougs."

He held Jensen tighter against him, willing in his mind for Clay to give them more mornings like this, "It's because you're worth it all. You're perfect and you're all those things and more. You make my morning, Jensen, because you are my sun, and you keep me entertained. You will always, for years to come."

Jensen turned around to look at the sniper, "Even when I do stupid things?"

"Even when you do stupid things. I will always love you."

Jensen nodded, finally relaxing back against his sniper, "Yeah, me too, Cougar. Me too", he yawned.

And yeah, mornings with Cougar were never quite boring. They were perfect.

**FIN**


End file.
